


【黑三角】今我来思雨雪霏霏（09）

by Nicollian



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian





	【黑三角】今我来思雨雪霏霏（09）

01  
北京时间已经过了凌晨一点，莫斯科传来的消息仍然是总统和国家先生尚未登机。

如果延误了预定抵达首都机场的时间，那么接下来的一系列安排都会被打乱。负责外事接待的工作人员已经有些焦虑了，但是也有人乐观地说:"没关系，晚点早到是俄罗斯飞行员的必杀技，他们能通过缩短飞行时间把总统先生耽误的时间补回来。"

话虽如此，为了确保万无一失，王耀亲自给伊万打了一通电话，催促他赶紧登机。

"不必担心，明天是个重要日子，我们不会迟到。"伊万的语气轻快。

王耀也被他声音里透出的喜悦感染了，"你可不能再迟到了，如果超过了预定的时间，我就不会在机场等你了。"

"我立刻就去'明天'见你，你得相信我，我们不讲什么契约精神，但我说出来的话肯定比阿尔弗雷德值得信赖。"

莫斯科时间比北京慢了五个钟头，北京已经是8日的凌晨，莫斯科还处于7日的深夜。所以他在伊万的明天，伊万在他的昨天。

"东斯拉夫人的嘴巴越甜，说出来的话就越不能相信。"

"这句话是你编的吧？我可没听哪位知名人士说过这句话。"

"没错，是我编的。"王耀自己忍不住先笑了，"但丑话我已经撂在前面了，迟到了后果自负，要我等四十多分钟是不可能的。"

"那就是为什么我不敢迟到的原因。"伊万佯装抱怨。

"得了吧，就算要会晤的对象是我，你也会习惯性迟到。真不知道到底是些什么事总是在紧要关头拖住你的步伐。"王耀才是真正地抱怨，"可这一次，你真不能迟到。"

"我已经在去机场的路上了。你这么说让我有点紧张了，好像有什么大事在等着我。"伊万认真地说。

"会发生什么事你都已经知道了，不必紧张。按照双方工作人员协商好的那样，走一遍流程就行。"

"可你没有让我看到勋章的样式。我很好奇它是什么样子，上面会有什么花纹。"

王耀想起勋章的设计成稿送到他手中时，看着用兰草、牡丹、万年青等元素组合而成的华丽链章，他自己先产生了一种不真实的欢愉又迷茫的情绪。如果非得找个更恰当的比喻，他想或许跟新郎看到新娘穿上最心仪的婚纱后的感受是一样的。

"我们总得保留一些惊喜，我保证不会让你失望。我很少跟人保证什么，你也得相信我。"

"我完全相信。坦白地说，送出圣安德烈勋章的时候，我们完全不指望会获得同等的回赠，毕竟你们没有这项传统了。你们要回赠象征国家最高荣誉的勋章这件事本身就是最大的惊喜了，礼物精不精美倒是其次。"

王耀还想跟他闲聊些轻松的事，因为他们很久没有这样心平气和地谈一些与时局无关的话题了。

近来国际局势错综复杂，风云诡谲。小国犹如海上轻舟，顺水漂流，稍有不慎便会被巨浪掀翻，而掀起这惊涛巨浪的正是横行于大海中的美利坚巨舰。而他们作为少数能与飘扬着星条旗的舰船抗衡的巨轮，早已身处争权夺利的漩涡中心，注定无法安然置身事外。疲于应对各种外部突发事件的他们，比以前更加迫切地感受到战略上靠拢的需求，但仍然忽视了无依无靠的对方情感上慰籍的需求。

直到赠送友谊勋章这件事被提上外交日程，王耀才从日渐兴奋又不安的心绪里挖掘出'红色帝国的残影仍在他的心中游荡乃至他对他的资本主义继承人始终抱有某种隐秘的期待'这个事实。

他曾听人这么形容中美俄的大三角关系:中美的关系是'假戏真做'，中俄的关系是'真戏假做'。假戏真做的中美关系不难理解，他认为也还算恰当，但是中俄之间'真戏假做'这个形容就与现实格格不入了。中俄的走近说到底也不过是受了现实的威胁而迫不得已做出的选择，跟那段不长不短的红色岁月没有多大关系，算不上是'真戏'。回赠友谊勋章这件事却让他突然间明白，他对俄罗斯的关注和重视是利益和感情共同导向的结果，那段已经逝去的红色岁月始终没有真正地远离他和他的人民。

"已经这么晚了，是时候说晚安了。我希望能和你多聊一会儿，但更希望明天见到一个容光焕发的你。对于我来说，明天太重要了，我必须跟现在的你说再见，然后去梦里寻另一个你了。"

近朱者赤近墨者黑，这句话中外皆宜。伊万和他的上司相处久了，嘴上就跟抹了蜜一样，只要他愿意，与'暴君'气质形成强烈反差的甜言蜜语可以令油腔滑调的意大利男人自惭形秽。

虽然那些话不是在他耳边说的，王耀却感觉到靠近耳畔的脸颊弥漫着一股热潮。他们说他不解风情，但是他熟练的浪漫手段都是优雅地吟诗作赋或含蓄地寄情于物，文明的隔阂导致他不能把那一套传统的表达感情的方式用到欧罗巴人身上，那会使他产生对牛弹琴的膈应感。但是现代这种更直白更西式的表达感情的方式，又不是他擅长的，即使他想着这么做也往往会碍于'长者'的身份而不了了之。

"明天见。"王耀说。

结束通话后，王耀躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。明天的与众不同令他处于罕见的亢奋中。其实这又算是什么大不了的事呢？他经历过那么多的大风大浪，无数次站在历史的拐点上，相较而言，一个稍显隆重的授勋仪式实在是微不足道。可是有时候他的情绪并不能完全受理智支配，他强迫自己忘记将要举行授勋仪式的事实，脑海里却不住地浮现出金碧辉煌的会场、铺满过道的红毯、闪烁的镁光灯……

仪式还未开始，他已经反复在脑海中预演现场的情形。他的要求不高，能让俄方感受到独一无二的礼遇，他的目标就达到了。

辗转反侧许久仍无法入睡后，王耀不再强迫自己，放任思绪漫游到想去的地方。奇怪的是，他以为不愿意回想却又忍不住会在脑海中浮现的人和事并没有浮现，反倒是他以为只是重视却不在意的美利坚先生霸占了他的记忆。

前些日子美利坚先生跟随代表团到北京进行第三轮嗟商，因为他们的专机提前抵达首都机场，王耀不得不在凌晨换上正装赶去机场迎接。

六月的北京夜里还算凉爽，王耀穿着长袖的西服也不觉得热，只是在公众场合披散长发这件事让他感觉不自在。他出来时有些着急，汽车启动后他才惊觉头发还是散着的。不过阿尔弗雷德的仪容着装也不正式，从机舱里走出来的时候既没有喷发胶也没有打领带，外套也脱了搭在挽起袖子的手臂上，看起来一点也不像是来参加谈判的。

对比代表团上一次来华时受到的冷遇，这一次北京方面的态度明显好转，但考虑到美方在谈判前重新抛出了将对中国的工业技术品征收500亿关税的挑衅言论，中方的态度远称不上热情。

阿尔弗雷德以为他可以住到王耀家里，两国人员礼节性的寒暄结束后，中方人员送美方代表团坐上专车，阿尔弗雷德却没有和他的谈判官们一起离开。

"美国先生，已经在酒店为您预订了房间。"王耀不动声色地提醒他。

阿尔弗雷德恍若未闻，笑着和他的谈判官们挥手告别。

王耀皱眉，没有继续说什么。阿尔弗雷德跟他上车后，他对司机说:"先送美国先生去酒店。"

阿尔弗雷德抛弃了他装傻充愣的本事，环抱双臂，用王耀非常熟悉的任性方式说:"我不去！"

"谈判开始前，我不想和你发生争吵。"王耀语气冷淡。

阿尔弗雷德生气地瞪着王耀，然而他的怒火对王耀一点用也没有。王耀目视前方，神情冷峻，有一种不服输的精气神在里面。

阿尔弗雷德看着他这模样，不由得想起了十九年前世纪末美中之间那场艰苦的入世谈判。因为关贸总协定在95年临时变更为世贸组织，此前中国为复关所做的一切努力可谓是付诸东流。中方不得不重新对入世提出申请，并与多个国家展开马拉松式的谈判，这其中最难对付的毫无疑问是资本主义的领头羊——太平洋彼岸的灯塔国。

美中之间的谈判从97年展开，到99年11月中旬谈判已经进入了最后的攻坚阶段。美中双方均派出了部长级的代表团，但是因为美方不断在谈判中提出新的要求且态度强硬，谈判一度陷入陷入僵局。

11月14日，谈判进入最后一天，双方仍然在有争议的七个核心问题上寸步不让，由于语言交锋的激烈双方甚至伤了感情。美方代表离开时明确表示他们已经预订了明天早晨十点的飞机回国，谈判再无回转余地。

作为东道主的中方代表团忍气没有说什么，但是私下却对团员们做出要求，决不允许任何人主动给美方打电话，决不能在这个时候示弱。

阿尔弗雷德当时跟随美国代表团到了北京，但一直住在驻华代办处内，并没有出席谈判会议。代表团到代办处向他汇报工作时遗憾地表示中方态度强硬，无论如何也不肯让步，谈判已经破裂。

"在谈判过程中，中方透露他们的高层对我们使用的'永远不会'这类词汇感到无比气愤，高层已经早在13日就下达了逐客令。"卡迪西气愤的说。

"逐客令还是比较客气的。五十年代在半岛边打边谈的时候，那些人才让人生气。"阿尔弗雷德笑着安慰。

接着他又叹了一口气，明年就是大选年，总统竞选者的传统是拿意识形态的对手说事，以前是苏联，现在是中国。如果今年谈不成，那么明年更不可能成功。总统换届后，一切已经取得的谈判成果又得被推翻重来。按最快的进度预算，中国入世的时间至少要被拖延三年或者五年，美中之间的自由贸易相应也会被推迟。

阿尔弗雷德原以为最后一轮的谈判中，掌握更多主动权的美方能使中方屈服。毕竟亚洲地区刚经历了一次堪比海啸的金融危机，坚持人民币不贬值的中方出口贸易严重受挫。经济急剧恶化导致国内产能过剩。为了减轻企业债务，国企不得不改革并进行大幅度裁员。在这种情况下，中国比任何时候都迫切地希望加入世贸组织这个他们曾经认为的'富人俱乐部'，扩大对外出口，帮助国内经济走出通缩危机。

99年的四月，王耀和他家二把手为了争取时任总统克林顿先生在美中关系协定上的支持，在台海危机以及科索沃战争爆发后美国政治氛围倾向于反华的时候执意访美，颇有明知山有虎偏向虎山行的气势。

14日晚，一通电话扰乱了代办处的平静。对方自称是中方经贸部的工作人员，要找美方代表团的首席谈判官卡西迪。

卡西迪接电话的时候开了免提，阿尔弗雷德就在旁边听着。中方人员说他们非常重视这一次谈判，也非常珍惜两国经过前几轮艰苦卓绝的谈判后取得的成果，并再次向卡迪西确认离京时间。

卡迪西看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，然后说:"龙先生，我们预订了明天早晨十点的飞机。"

"二十分钟前，总理和王先生亲自给我打了电话。他们很关切谈判的结果，并希望能与贵方时刻保持联系。"中方的首席谈判仍未进入谈话的主题。

阿尔弗雷德已经有些不耐烦了，他真厌烦这些中国人的拐弯抹角。

"尽管四月中方领导人访美时，总统拒绝签署美中关系协定，但我想你应该知道那不是他的本意。和中国做生意会是一个巨大的机会，他们的人口规模独一无二，如果我们不把他们纳入美国的产业链分工下，欧洲人、日本人就会这么做，我们必须抢占先机。"阿尔弗雷德暗示卡迪西，但是他并没有把内心的想法和盘托出。

科索沃战争结束后，阿尔弗雷德敏锐地察觉到被震慑的俄中欧这三股力量有联合起来打造一个多极化的世界格局的趋势，可是那不是阿尔弗雷德所希望的。他必须保持'一超'的特殊地位，可是欧洲有技术，俄罗斯有资源，中国有人口，这三股力量整合在一起不仅可能在未来超越他，甚至能将他边缘化。为了分化俄中欧，他有必要用利益捆绑中国。

上司提醒他，中国也是一个值得警惕的有巨大潜力的竞争对手。

"我会牢牢地掌控他，利用他，随时扼住他的喉咙，永远不让他成为我的威胁。"阿尔弗雷德非常自信。

后来他确实成功了，把中国的经济利益和美国的经济利益紧紧捆绑到一起，并让俄欧长期相互撕咬。当然这里面少不了亚瑟的功劳。

卡迪西用眼神告诉阿尔弗雷德不必担心，他知道该如何处理现在的情况。

"现在是凌晨一点，我想我们还有三个小时的时间为下一场谈判会议做准备。飞机会在早晨十点准时起飞，我们的时间不多了。"卡迪西看了看手表说。

美方主动抛出橄榄枝，中方没有任何犹豫就同意了，他们都明白机会稍纵即逝。凌晨四点，卡迪西出发前往中国经贸部。

早晨八点，卡迪西致电阿尔弗雷德。

"进展不大，我们已经在谈判桌上'料理后事'了，现在双方的工作人员已经在想怎么攥着给媒体的交待文字了。抱歉，先生，这一次的谈判失败了。"卡迪西遗憾地说。

"中国人又一次失去了难得的机会，懊恼的应该是他们。"阿尔弗雷德说。

"先生，我注意到中方的首席代表在谈判间隙打了两通电话，六点的时候一通，七点的时候一通。我想也许是在向他们的高层请示意见。"

阿尔弗雷德略一思索后，嘱咐卡迪西:"中方还没有死心，我相信事情还会有转机。我们随时保持联系，出现任何紧急情况都要立刻向我汇报。"

卡迪西应承下来。事实证明阿尔弗雷德的判断完全正确，九点半左右，卡迪西再次来电。

"中方人员在竭力地挽留我们，我们声称飞机马上要起飞了，他们也急了。有人坦白了，上层交代他们:不能让美国人跑了。"卡迪西在电话那头颇为得意地说。

"我们提出的条件他们不能同意，因为他们没有这方面的权限。现在又要想办法把你们留下，一定是有权限处理这个问题的人会出现。"阿尔弗雷德很快就根据中方人员的言行做出了判断。

"有权限处理这个问题的人是谁？"卡迪西疑惑地问。

"四月是谁去访美了？"

"他？可是这只是一次部长级的会议……"

"中国人处理事情没有你想象的那么死板，这一点你可以向基辛格博士求证。告诉中方，接下来的谈判，我要出席。"阿尔弗雷德充满干劲地说。

换上严肃的黑色正装，又请代办处的女职员替他打理了蓬松的金发后，阿尔弗雷德器宇轩昂地从代办处出发前往经贸部。

王耀和他家的二把手已经出现在谈判会议现场。双方工作人员入座后，美方重申了他们在七个核心问题上的要求。其实美中双方谈判的焦点矛盾并不在于技术层面，他们早已经在技术层面达成了共识。真正妨碍谈判的是政治层面和意识形态的分歧，例如中方一直反对将人权与经济问题挂钩。

谈判开始没多久，中国总理就在第一个问题上做出了让步，中方代表团的脸色都变了。很快，总理又在美方提出的第二个问题上做出了让步。美方代表团脸上纷纷露出了欣慰的表情。阿尔弗雷德看见坐在总理身边的王耀低着头，一副若有所思的模样。

"涉及的七个问题，我们已经有两个做出了让步，这是我们最大的让步了。"总理接下来话锋一转，态度强势地说。

与此同时，王耀也抬起头，眼睛里像是有两簇火苗在跳动，坚定地用不会屈服的目光看着阿尔弗雷德。

参会的美方人员左右交谈，卡迪西将询问的视线投向了阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德轻轻点头。

"经过讨论，我们一致同意中方加入世贸。"卡迪西隆重宣布。

他的话如同给熬夜谈判的美中工作人员打了一剂兴奋剂，会场的气氛一下子变得轻松喜悦了。让阿尔弗雷德意外的是，无论是总统宣布不签美中关系协定还是现在两国打算签署关系协定，都是美方代表团里的工作人员在哭，第一次哭是因为觉得长时间以来的努力都前功尽弃了，第二次是喜极而泣。反倒是中方人员除了松了口气外，看不出多大的情绪起伏。

阿尔弗雷德临走前把他在开会时画的素描肖像送给王耀。

王耀伸手想和阿尔弗雷德握手，阿尔弗雷德却轻轻抱住他的肩膀。

"期待我们在未来的贸易合作，你可不能让我失望，毕竟七个问题，你们只让步了两个，而我们让步了五个。"阿尔弗雷德在他耳边说，"狡猾的老狐狸。"

 

"你是伊利亚之后，唯一能对我造成全方位威胁的混蛋，我应该像憎恨伊利亚那样憎恨你。"从回忆里抽回思绪，阿尔弗雷德握住王耀放在膝盖上的手，"我以为我们还有时间打情骂俏，现在还不是争锋相对的时候，但其实已经没有时间了。"

"你需要安全感，所以你不能容忍第二名的国家实力和你太接近。可是我也需要安全感，所以我不能容忍自己和你的实力相差太远。"王耀从阿尔弗雷德手下抽回自己的手。

阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，随后若无其事地将视线投向了窗外。

王耀心里有些发酸，科索沃战争爆发后，美国强大的军事实力令世界震颤。在台海危机中还表示要与美国佬同归于尽的强硬派也不由自主地感到脊背发凉。双方实力悬殊过大，就连同归于尽也做不到了。在科索沃战争中，中国驻南斯拉夫国家使馆被炸一事在国内引起轩然大波，再加上同年四月总理访美时，美方故意在网站上公布了中国加入世贸必须答应的一系列条件令举国哗然。尽管国内外阻力巨大，高层仍执意和美国人谈判。高层的战略思维其实很简单，加入世贸不仅有利于中国的经济发展，中国更是可以通过与美国的经济捆绑降低美国打击中国的可能性。

成功将经济捆绑到一起后，王耀和阿尔弗雷德都松了一口气。他们都以为还有时间可以陪对方蹉跎。但是贸易战打响后，王耀先一步明白他和阿尔弗雷德的关系因为国际局势的变化被推到了难以为继的边缘，所以他把【中国皇后号】的船模还给了阿尔弗雷德。上一次去华盛顿时，阿尔弗雷德又送给他了，他以为阿尔弗雷德会珍惜来之不易的谈判成果，所以他给了阿尔弗雷德最后一次机会。

事实证明，无论重来多少次，阿尔弗雷德还会是那个霸道又多疑的阿尔弗雷德。

 

02

俄总统专机于当天下午抵达首都机场。王耀到机场去接伊万的时候，他也还只是兴奋并没有特别紧张，一路上都在轻松地和王耀开玩笑。

"你们喜欢红色，认为它吉祥，我们就打了红色的领带。"伊万指着自己胸口的领带说。

王耀发现他的领结有点歪，就替他调整了一下。

"看起来怎么样？"伊万问。

王耀只笑不答。

"我发现红色也很适合我。"伊万按下按钮，升起了前座和后车厢之间的挡板。副座的保镖下意识地回头看了他们一眼，脸上没有紧张的表情。来华参加会议时，他们一向比较放松。

"布拉金斯基先生，接下来还有一场非常隆重的授勋仪式，我不想搞乱自己的形象。"王耀在伊万的阴影覆在他身上时不客气地推开了他。

伊万有些气馁，但很快又讨价还价似地纠缠起来:"那么我只要一个吻？"

"这种事没有讨价还价的余地。"王耀态度坚决。

"好吧。"伊万老老实实地坐着，看得出来有些觉得扫兴。

抵达人民大会堂后，两国元首在休息室进行了简短的会谈。下午五点五十五分，授勋仪式正式开始。王耀和伊万跟随两位上司走到金色大厅门口等候。

十八名身姿挺拔的士兵组成的三军仪仗队率先迈着铿锵有力的步伐进入会场，随后庄重的礼乐奏响，两国元首沿着红毯并肩走进金色大厅，王耀和伊万紧随其后。会场的观礼人员纷纷起立，目送他们走上插满了中俄两国国旗的授勋台。 

伊万这时已经感受到了气氛的热烈和庄重，他像是诧异又像是感动地看了王耀一眼。而后，会堂奏响了中国国歌。所有参会人员再次起立，和音乐一起合唱。

"尊敬的普京总统，各位朋友，今天我们在这里举行隆重的仪式……"热烈的掌声落幕后，王耀的上司在演讲台前发表讲话，"……普京总统是具有世界影响的大国领袖，也是当前高水平中俄关系的缔造者和推动者。自2000年以来，普京总统先后19次来华访问和出席国际活动，是来华次数最多，中国人民最熟悉、最敬重的大国元首，也是我最好的知心朋友。"

上司讲话的第一段落告终后，现场响起热烈的掌声。王耀情不自禁对上司说的话点了点头，他微笑着去看俄方领导人和俄罗斯先生时，却发现这两人表情有些异样。普京先生虽然在笑，眼神却有些闪躲，伊万则是一副咬紧牙关的隐忍模样。

掌声停下后，上司继续讲话:"2001年，普京总统代表俄方签下【中俄睦邻友好条约】，为两国世代友好奠定了坚实的法律基础……祝两国友谊地久天长，谢谢大家。"

上司讲话结束后，作为主持的中方人员上台宣读授勋令。高举国旗的国旗手踏着正步护送捧着金光熠熠的友谊勋章的托盘来到授勋台前。礼仪的号角在乐声中吹响，上司拿起金色和蓝色为主色调的勋章，隆重地将它配挂在俄方领导人的胸前，并且贴心地为他整理了勋章的摆放位置。

离得近了，王耀才发现他确实没看错，俄方最高领导人和国家先生因为眼眶泛红，所以面对镜头时神态显得有些不自然。上司还是一副像是游离在状态外的老神在在的样子，同俄方最高领导人握手后，又对着镜头抿嘴微笑。

随后，会场响起了俄罗斯联邦的国歌。在激昂的歌声中，在摧残的灯光下，伊万和他的上司紧绷的神情和眼睛里泛着的感性的泪光那么明显，王耀不知道他们的眼泪是因为想起了过去二十年为维护荣誉和重振辉煌而饱尝的心酸还是因为中方高规格的礼遇令这个欧罗巴的孤儿感受到了一丝慰籍。站在两位上司身后的他轻轻握住了伊万的手，立刻被伊万紧紧抓住了。

歌曲结束后，伊万才松开王耀的手，王耀的手背上也多了几道明显的指印。

授勋仪式结束后，送两位领导人上车前，普京先生仍未完全从会场热烈的气氛中走出来，说话时口吻有些激动，真诚地表示了对中方组织如此隆重的受勋仪式的震撼和感动。

"这是你应得的。"王耀的上司微笑着说。

伊万趁着大家关注的焦点都在两位领导人身上时，低下头在王耀耳边低语了几句。

王耀稍显诧异，随后给予肯定地点头，"也是你应得的。"

"你们现在为什么不说万古长青了？比起地久天长，我更喜欢万古长青这个词。"伊万不解地问。

王耀的脑海中立刻浮现出向北方飞驰而去的列车，以及冷清地覆盖在广袤土地上的皑皑白雪，一切旧时景象都被绵长的忧郁笼罩。快乐如此短暂，回忆的忧伤却如此漫长。

伊万坐上汽车后，王耀接到了来自太平洋彼岸的电话。

"濠镜给我打电话了，我去接电话了。"

王耀指着手机对伊万说。

伊万迟疑了片刻才带着古怪的表情点头。

王耀走到人群外，刚接通电话，阿尔弗雷德的声音就在耳边炸响:

"你们这算什么？再续前缘？"阿尔弗雷德嗤笑，"别做梦了，苏联是俄国一千年历史中的异类，再不会有第二个伊利亚诞生。如果你还是执迷不悟，我不妨说得更明白一些。联系你和伊利亚的纽带是共同的红色理想，伊利亚的理想破灭的时候，你们的纽带就断了。"

王耀算了算时间差，现在太平洋彼岸的华盛顿才是凌晨七点。看来阿尔弗雷德醒来后看到新闻立刻就给他打电话了。  
"你和伊利亚的感情气数已尽，现在对伊万超乎寻常的关怀不过是上一段感情的苟延残喘，当拥有共同的红色记忆老人们离去后，回忆就会变成没有载体的想象，存在冰冷的历史书上，不会再勾动人民的怀念或感伤。即使你们努力想让这份记忆保留得更久一些也无济于事。没有人能跟时间抗衡，国家也不能。"

王耀说:"如果你打这通电话不是为了什么要紧的事，我就要挂电话了。"

阿尔弗雷德沉默了片刻后问:"如果重来一次，你还会选择将经济利益和我紧紧捆绑到一起吗？如果当时没有与我捆绑，你可能就和欧洲那群散沙捆绑了，对付他们比对付我容易很多。"

"当时我做出了我认为正确的选择，虽然现在看来有利有弊"王耀紧握的手心里多了一蹭汗，"但如果重来一次，我还是会这么做，就像七十年代选择恢复我们的关系，八十年代和你一起坑伊利亚一样，因为这些都是唯一能使我走到今天的选择。"

"但是我后悔了。"阿尔弗雷德说。

王耀鼻头有些酸，他怕自己会抑制不住情绪，转过身面朝大会堂乳白色的墙壁。

 

03

"为了寻找爱人的坟墓，  
天涯海角我都走遍。  
但我只有伤心地哭泣，  
我亲爱的你在哪里？  
但我只有伤心地哭泣，  
我亲爱的你在哪里？  
丛林中间有一株蔷薇，  
朝霞般地放光辉，  
我激动地问那蔷薇，  
我的爱人可是你？  
我激动地问那蔷薇，  
我的爱人可是你？  
\----  
夜莺站在树枝上歌唱，  
夜莺夜莺我问你，  
你这唱得动人的小鸟，  
我期望的可是你？  
你这唱得动人的小鸟，  
我期望的可是你？  
夜莺一面动人地歌唱，  
一面低下头思量，  
好象是在温柔地回答，  
你猜对了正是我。  
好象是在温柔地回答，  
你猜对了正是我。"

应伊万的软磨硬泡，王耀轻轻唱起了苏联时期的歌曲【苏丽珂】。他能完整唱下来的歌除了中文歌就属苏联时期的歌最多了。

"憎恨他的人还在不遗余力地诅咒他，喜爱他的人又在时时刻刻倾诉惋惜和怀念。你恨过他也爱过他，那么现在的你是在诅咒他还是在怀念他呢？"伊万从身后抱住王耀，顺势将脑袋枕在王耀的肩上。

"我不会诅咒他也不会怀念他。"王耀说着想转头去看伊万，伊万却把脸也埋进了他的肩膀。

"今天在金色大厅的时候，我感觉到你也像爱伊利亚那样深深地爱着我，会因为我被刻骨的思念折磨或是被突如其来的回忆纠缠，会因为我而情不自禁地叹息或是整夜整夜地失眠。"伊万闷闷地说。

王耀用力掰开了伊万缠在他腰间的手，转过身去看伊万。伊万立刻趴下身体，把脸藏进了枕头里。

"伊万？"王耀试探性地喊他，"万尼亚？"

"这不公平。"伊万抬起头，脸上泪痕清晰，"我们挡在你们前面掩护了你们的崛起，得到了什么？仅仅是一个友谊勋章？"

"万尼亚……"王耀这一回彻底惊呆了。

"不是说我们只是需要彼此的关系吗？又何必安排这样隆重的授勋仪式？如果只是战略协作关系又算什么最好的知心朋友？"伊万一连串的质问令王耀哑口无言，"你们说这些话做这些事究竟是出自真心还是想骗人？如果想骗人是想骗我还是想骗阿尔弗雷德？"

王耀想用手替伊万拭去从眼角不断滑落的眼泪，但是被伊万毫不留情地拍开了手。王耀想了想，弯下腰，亲吻伊万的眼角，舌尖感受到和此刻他的内心一样的苦涩感。

"不会再有阿尔弗雷德.琼斯了，只有你和我了。"王耀像往常一样端庄地、优美地笑，深色的眼睛里浮动的水光像闪烁的星辰。


End file.
